


【伏八/K】结婚之日

by samiya88



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, k - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiya88/pseuds/samiya88
Summary: 伏八/猿美同人OOC有绝对甜文不虐！
Relationships: 伏八 - Relationship, 猿美 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

吠舞罗酒吧，某天下午

八田美咲收到了一个从美国寄来的信封，拆开来一看是一封英文的信件，八田很奇怪他根本没有认识的人在美国，怎么会有人从美国给他寄信呢？看着满满当当的英文头都大了，在对着字典查了前面几个单词之后，八田彻底的放弃了。

“可恶！偏偏这个时候吠舞罗除了他一个人都没有，草薙先生带着安娜出去买东西了，镰本在打工只留他一个看店，其他成员平时都不怎么呆在酒吧里面”

“啊啊啊！！没办法了，如果是那家伙的话肯定能看懂这个信是什么意思。“八田认命似得从终端里面找到伏见猿比古的名字，很快便接通了对方。

”美咲很难得的会给我打电话呢！“终端里面传出了伏见慵懒的声音。

两人虽然说已经和好了，但是八田由于之前一直对于自己误会伏见是叛徒这件事情耿耿于怀，所以俩人虽然和好了，但是他觉得没有办法再面对伏见，如果不是今天有求于他的话八田根本不会打电话给他。

“啊。。哈哈。。猴子你最近好吗？”

“我很好，公务员的时间可是很宝贵的，如果没有其他的事情我就挂了”

八田连忙阻止他挂电话。

“等等....其实..我收到了一封从美国寄来的信...”

“你看不懂英文于是想要我帮你看是吧？”伏见一针见血的指出来

“哎？！猴子你怎么知道？！”

“美咲你不记得你以前上学的时候英文课都在干什么？”

“睡...睡觉”

终端里面仿佛传来伏见轻笑的声音，八田因为想起中学时候的旧事而恼羞成怒

“笨蛋猴子，你不帮我算了，等下草薙先生回来了让他帮我看”

终端对面伏见的笑声越来越大了

“美咲，我可以帮你的，不过世界上没有免费的午餐这句话你听说过吧”

“真的？如果你帮我这次下次我再帮你一次，这样大家就扯平了，不过要在我能做到的范围之内哦”

“OK，就这么说定了，我下班了去吠舞罗找你“

挂完电话，伏见心里默默的追加了一句”一定是美咲能做到的而且只有美咲能做到”之后便继续投入紧张的工作中，但是旁边的秋山和道明寺都能感觉得到，伏见先生的心情明显变好了很多

“秋山，掐我一下，伏见先生居然在哼歌？我没听错吧？”

道明寺像看到鬼一样看到伏见脸上明显的笑意和耳朵里面传来的歌声。

“刚他是在跟吠舞罗的八田说话吧？”

秋山和道明寺互相对看了一眼，深深的叹了一口气，什么话都没有说，但是他们俩人都明白了，八田先生你自求多福吧。


	2. 【伏八/K】结婚之日（二）

下班之后，伏见如约来到吠舞羅酒吧，推开酒吧门，发现其他人都不在，只剩下八田躺在沙发上呼呼大睡，口水都快流到脖子了。

伏见默默的掏出终端，拍了好几张八田流口水的照片，选了一张最丑的设置为自己终端的八田来电显示图片。看着八田被口水润湿的粉色嘴唇，伏见克制住自己想要吻上去的冲动，他掏出纸巾小心翼翼的替八田擦了擦口水然后坐在对面的沙发上等着八田自己醒过来。

不知道过了多久，八田才睡眼惺忪的从沙发上坐起来，边打着哈欠边嘟囔着猴子怎么这么慢还没有来之类的话。

“晚上好，美咲!”

“啊啊！猴子！你什么时候来的，不要吓我啊”

八田这个时候才彻底的清醒，看清坐在沙发对面的人正是伏见猿比古，此时此刻伏见的黑脸显示他极度的不爽。

“既然来了为什么不早点叫醒我嘛，真是的”

伏见一改往日的毒舌连一句话都没有说，只是盯着八田，八田被他盯得无比的心虚，飞快的冲到吧台去找到了信件，讨好似的递到伏见的面前

“看！就是这个”

伏见接过信件飞快的扫了几眼嘲讽道“以美咲的智商想看懂这封信真的是很困难”

“我是笨蛋真的是对不起了”八田没好气的回答道。

“于是这封信到底是说什么？”八田很急切的像只小猫一样凑到伏见身边。

“这是世界街头滑板比赛的邀请函”

“世界街头滑板比赛？那是什么？我什么时候报名了？”八田半天摸不着头脑。

伏见用信敲了敲八田的脑袋，“你果然是个笨蛋，之前全日本街头滑板比赛你不是得了优胜吗？当时主办方说过前三名都是有资格去美国参加世界滑板比赛的，你不会忘记了吧”

“哈…哈….原来如此啊”八田当时只是沉浸在胜利的喜悦中根本不记得主办方说过这件事。

“真是太好了！有机会跟全世界最厉害的选手同场较量！我一定不会输的！”八田急切的问道 “什么时候参加比赛？在哪里？我什么时候出发？”

“2月10日在美国拉斯维加斯”

“啊啊！太高兴了！猴子谢谢你啦！！” 八田乐滋滋的打算打包行李准备马上出发。

伏见这时候给他泼了一盆冷水

“美咲你有护照吗？出国可是需要护照的”

“护照?” 八田这时候才想起来他连护照都没有，而且比赛的时间是2月10号也就是差不多一周之后，现在办护照肯定来不及了。

“而且美咲你会英文吗?万一在美国迷路被当作小朋友被色老头欺负怎么办?”

英文？对哦不会英文怎么办？到了美国下了飞机连路都不会认会场都不知道在哪里不会英文连吃饭都不知道怎么办……*（&……*%（&%。

八田彻底被打击到呆滞。伏见看到八田一脸懵逼心里都笑开花了，机会终于来了。

“感谢万能的伏见大人吧！美咲你的护照我可以帮你马上办好，而且我的英文也是很好的”

八田这时候才回神过来，他怎么就忘记了猴子是東京法務局戶籍科第四分室的公务员，办护照对于公务员来说小菜一碟，而且如果猴子能跟他一起去美国的话就一切问题都能迎刃而解了。

“真的？！你能帮我马上办好护照？”“当然”

“那能陪我一起去美国吗？”

“可以是可以，但我现在可是公务员，请假没有那么容易，你知道公务员的工资可是广大人民的血汗税金，如果我请假时间太长的就太不对不起日本国民”伏见一本正经的把八田唬得一愣一愣。

“那？怎么办?”

“也不是没有办法？我去年的年假加上今年的年假应该够了，室长那边如果提前安排好的话也不是没有回转的余地”

“真的？！太好了！”

“可是美咲，为什么我要陪你去美国呢？对我来说好像根本没有任何好处吧？”

伏见含笑看着八田，对着伏见逼近的俊美的脸，八田突然觉得心砰砰砰跳得很快，耳朵也变得通红

“你想要干什么？”

“干你！”伏见看着八田涨红的脸，想这么回答他，但是他现在还不能暴露出自己的小心思。

“作为陪美咲去美国的报酬，美咲吻我一下吧”伏见指了指自己的嘴巴。

“笨蛋猴子！谁..谁会吻你呀！我…我才不要呢”

“那好吧，那美咲自己去办护照吧，一个人去美国，到时候回不了日本可不要打电话给我求救哦” 伏见非常干脆的从沙发上坐起来打算走人。还没等伏见转身，发现自己的衣角被八田拉住。

“等..等…” 八田涨红的脸格外的可爱

“我答应你就是了”


	3. 【伏八/K】结婚之日（三）

结婚之日（三）

“既然答应了可是要做到做到的哟，美咲”

伏见坐回沙发上，笑着对八田说到:

“可不能反悔呀”

“混..混蛋！我说到做到…才不…会…反悔呢”

八田颤颤兢兢的伸出手，把手搭在伏见的肩膀上，涨红着脸慢慢向伏见靠近。

“快点啦美咲，再磨磨蹭蹭的安娜他们可是要回来了哦”伏见催促道。

“闭嘴！猴子你闭上眼睛啦！”

“好啦好啦，我闭上眼睛就是了，美咲还真是个DT呢，连接吻都不敢” 伏见顺从的闭上了眼睛，虽然脸上很平静没有泄露出一丝情绪，但是心里其实都乐开花了。虽然最开始他只是想开个玩笑，但没有想到美咲当真了，居然真的打算主动的吻他，这算是计划外的惊喜吗？

当八田的嘴唇贴上伏见嘴唇的那一刹那，吠舞羅酒吧的门被推开了，草薙和安娜走了进来，看到的情景就是伏见坐在沙发上，而八田坐在伏见的腿上，八田的手搭在了伏见的肩上而伏见的双手紧紧地搂住八田的腰部，俩人一副热吻中感觉马上就要进行下一步的节奏。

“哎呀，回来得不是时候啊” 草薙连忙捂住安娜的眼睛，“这样的情景对于小孩子来说太刺激了，我们还是出去吧”，说完立刻带着安娜退出门去了。

八田整个人都呆住了，特别是看到安娜和草薙很体贴的替他们关上门一副你们继续的表情，整个脑袋充血羞得说不出任何话来。

伏见看到他们俩出去之后心里比了一个大写的GJ，在他耳边轻笑道：

“美咲，草薙先生和安娜看到了呢？怎么办？美咲跟男人接吻的事情会马上传遍整个吠舞羅吧？不对，其他所有的氏族肯定也会马上都知道了，美咲会被人说是HOMO以后可是娶不到老婆呢”

八田这时候才反应过来，又羞又怒：

“混蛋猴子！都是你的错，你要负起责任来，去跟大家解释清楚，这个只是玩笑！玩笑！！”

“好啦好啦！我会负责任的啦，相信我！”当然八田死都想不到伏见所说的负起责任跟他所理解的负起责任相差了十万八千里。

伏见安抚好八田，跟他约定两天之后再见面把护照还有一些参加比赛所需要填写的资料给他，然后走出了吠舞羅酒吧，草薙和安娜正等在门口，旁边还有石化了的鎌本，想必是已经听说了酒吧里面发生了什么事情了。

“哎呀小八田也终于长大了呢，于是伏见你什么时候开始对我们家小八田有这种心思的？” 草薙笑着打趣道

“十四岁” 伏见很认真的回答道，但视线时是看向安娜的，此时安娜低着头，不知道在想些什么，随后轻飘飘的说出了一句让俩人都大跌眼镜的话：

“第一次的时候不要让美咲太痛苦哟猿比古”

“安娜！”

说完便淡定的走进酒吧，剩下伏见草薙俩人大眼瞪小眼的看着对方还有一旁继续石化的鎌本。


	4. 【伏八/K】结婚之日（四）

两天之后的中午，伏见约八田在池袋的一家咖啡店见面，当八田风风火火的踩着滑板赶到咖啡店的时候，伏见已经等在那里了，并且很体贴的帮他点好了一杯橙汁和一份焦糖布丁。

“干嘛要来咖啡店啊猴子，直接在吠舞羅见面不是更好” 八田边抱怨边坐下来。

“毕竟是正事嘛，当然要找一个比较安静的地方”

“吠舞羅太吵了！”伏见不想在吠舞羅的原因就是不希望有人妨碍他的大计划，其实根本没人会妨碍嘛，毕竟连赤之王安娜都点头了。

“美咲，这是你的护照，还有资料我都帮你做好了，只剩下你需要签名的地方了” 伏见轻酌了一口咖啡 ，继续说道。

“快点签名，然后这些资料需要提前寄去美国给主办方！”

“啊！！猴子太谢谢你了！我的护照！哈哈哈，有了护照我就可以去美国参加比赛了！” 八田连忙从伏见手里接过护照，乐滋滋的翻看。

“护照有什么好看的，啧…果然是小孩子，赶紧签名，我等下还要回S4继续处理公务呢”

“不好意思，猴子，我这就签”

八田看着一大叠英文文件犯难了，根本不知道在哪里签名哎，这点小事他又不想去问伏见，于是拿着笔悬空停了半天，也不知道在哪里落笔，于是只好可怜兮兮的看着伏见。

“果然是个笨蛋！” 虽然口头上是这么说，但伏见还是指导着八田在他需要签名的文件上签上八田的名字。

终于签到最后一张纸了，八田看到上面已经签上了一个名字“伏见猿比古”

“呐..猴子，为啥这张纸上有你的名字？” 八田虽然看不懂英文，但是伏见猿比古这几个字还是认识的。

“我陪你去美国我当然也要签名”伏见淡定的回答道。

“原来如此！” 于是八田没有多想，继续大笔一挥签上了自己的名字，丝毫没有看到他在签名的时候伏见嘴角轻轻地弯成了一抹弧形。

“这样就好了，我现在要回S4了，接下来我还有很多事情要忙，于是我先走了” 伏见起身打算离开，临走的时候继续说道

“对了，美咲，点的东西都已经付钱了，你不用再付了哟，如果要再点的话让他们记在我的帐上，把账单送到S4去就可以了。”

“那谢谢了猴子，下次我们一起去酒吧喝酒我请你” 伏见挥挥手，示意自己知道了

接下来的几天里面，八田沉浸在自己将要去美国参加滑板大赛的喜悦中，丝毫没有察觉到周围的一丝丝的异常。

（吠舞羅酒吧，去美国的前一天）

“那个….八田大哥” 你真的要去美国吗? 鎌本小心翼翼的问道。

“当然！世界上最强的滑板选手都会出席，我绝对不能放过这个千载难逢的机会” 八田心中的斗志在熊熊燃烧中。

“好吧，路上小心一点！” 鎌本很想问八田一些事情但是迫于安娜的视线不得不放弃。

“不要担心！我会从美国给大家带礼物的，不知道小实和小萌喜欢什么，到了美国再到处看看好了”

八田跟吠舞羅的大家告别完之后，打算回家去整理行李做出发的准备。

离开酒吧之前，八田拍了拍鎌本的肩膀说“不要太想我哟！” 说完便一阵风似的踩着滑板离开了吠舞羅酒吧

鎌本看着八田离去的背影，再看着其他成员一脸开心雀跃的表情，丝毫没有因为八田要去美国而离开大家一段时间而伤心。

“唉！八田大哥把自己卖了都不知道！”

“安啦安啦，如果对象是伏见的话…..你也赶紧去整理行李吧，不然赶不上飞机了” 草薙催促着鎌本还有吠舞羅的其他成员

安娜来到草薙的身边，轻轻的握住草薙的手说道“美咲一定会幸福的吧？”

草薙点点头“嗯，一定会的！”


	5. 【伏八/K】结婚之日（五）

（成田机场）

八田的家人一起去机场送八田和伏见，八田妈妈看着伏见顺利的办理登记牌，拖运二人的行李找到登记口，直夸伏见很能干，跟他们家的美咲完全不一样。

“真的多亏有猿比古一起去美国，我才能够安心，不然我们家美咲一个人去美国我肯定担心得饭都吃不下了” 八田妈妈笑着握住伏见的手继续说道：

“我们家美咲就拜托你了！猿比古。”

“包在我身上，母亲大人” 伏见和八田妈妈相视一笑，千言万语尽在不言中。

这边八田正在跟弟弟妹妹们道别。

“小实，小萌，你们在家里要乖乖的等着我回来哟，不要惹妈妈生气”

“哥哥，你都知道我已经是初中生了，而且我都已经会照顾妹妹了，怎么会惹老妈生气嘛，你真是太看不起我了” 八田实似乎有些许不满

“好啦好啦，我知道啦，你们想要什么礼物尽管说，哥哥我会帮你们买回来的”

“不用哥哥买啦，我们到时候*（……&*……” 还没等八田萌这句话说出口，八田实立刻捂住了八田萌的嘴。

“笨蛋！你忘记猿比古哥哥跟我们说过什么了?” 八田实悄悄的在八田萌的耳边说道。

“我们到时候要给哥哥一个惊喜啦！”

八田看着他们俩偷偷咬耳朵的样子觉得很奇怪

“小萌你刚才说不想要礼物什么的？”

“没..没有啊，哥哥你刚才听错了！”八田萌慌慌张张的解释道。

“啊！猿比古哥哥在叫你呢！”说着八田萌指了指伏见， 这时候伏见已经在叫八田准备登机了

“美咲！准备走了哦”

“好的！来啦！”

八田和伏见分别与八田妈妈弟弟妹妹拥抱告别，登上了去美国的飞机。

美国的主办方非常人性化，给八田这样的比赛选手提供了飞机头等舱还有五星级的酒店住宿，伏见用自己公务员的特权好不容易买到跟八田相邻的座位。

（飞机上） 

这是八田第一次坐飞机而且还是十几个小时的长途，他非常的紧张，但是他又不想表现出来让伏见笑话自己，不过颤抖的双手还是出卖了他的内心，在飞机起飞的那一刹那，伏见突然握住了八田的手，

“没关系，美咲，有我在呢” 听到这句话，八田的紧张情绪瞬间平静下来。

“谢谢，猿比古” 八田轻轻的回答道。

在吃过了飞机餐之后，前一天因为要去美国而激动得一晚上没睡好的八田感受到了浓浓的睡意，便靠在伏见的肩膀上沉沉的睡过去了。

“美咲，美咲，要到了”

伏见轻轻的推了推八田试图叫醒他，八田迷迷糊糊的似醒未醒的睡眼迷蒙着看着伏见

“啊….猴子这就到了啊？”

这时候飞机突然一个颠簸，伏见一下子抱了八田一个满怀。

“美咲你要再不清醒来我就要在飞机上当着这么多人的面吻你了哟”

听到这句话八田才彻底清醒，连忙从伏见的怀抱中挣脱出来。

“混蛋猴子你说什么呢！” 八田握拳

“你再说我就要揍你了！混蛋！”

“醒了？” 伏见满含笑意的看着八田，丝毫不顾及当了十多个小时的人肉靠枕的肩部的不适。

“这是美国的入境表格，我都填好了，你需要签个名就好了” 伏见指了指桌子上的表格。

“啊，谢谢猴子”

下飞机的时候，面对漂亮的空姐鞠躬“欢迎下次再乘坐全日空航空”，八田脸红耳赤的拉着淡定的伏见快速走下飞机。

“你的妻子是个很可爱的人呢，伏见先生，欢迎下次再乘坐全日空航空”

伏见看着走在前面没有听到空姐这句话的八田的背影，轻笑的回答道：

“那是当然，我的美咲从来就是最可爱的！”


	6. 【伏八/K】结婚之日（六）

伏见和八田下了飞机已经是拉斯维加斯当地时间晚上9点多了，主办方很用心的派了专车来送去他们去即将入住的酒店，八田在瞪大眼睛目不转睛的看着车窗外拉斯维加斯街景，流光溢彩的灯火，摩肩接踵的人流，鳞次栉比的高大建筑，各式各样的巨型高清的广告牌，道路两侧闪烁变换的霓虹灯，照亮这座繁华绚丽的沙漠不夜城。

“猴子！！你看！！那么大的喷泉！” 八田兴奋的指着窗外的豪华酒店门口的巨型喷泉对着伏见说道。

“烦死了，美咲，不要像在春游的小学生好吧”虽然嘴上这么说，但伏见还是很细心的替八田系好刚上车就各种兴奋没来及系的安全带。

“哈哈，其实你也想看吧” 八田丝毫没有被伏见的毒舌给影响到，

“啊！！那是埃菲尔铁塔么？为什么拉斯维加斯也有！”

“哇！那个餐厅看起来好好吃，猴子我们一起去吃吧！！”

“……*……*……”

“……%……&*￥”

伏见无视了八田在他耳边的各种呱噪闭目养神中，长途飞行和时差带来的疲倦感让他感觉有点心力交瘁。

“还有三天” 伏见在心里默默的说道，然后他睁开眼睛温柔的看着在各种兴奋激动的八田。

“这一次我绝对不会放手，美咲”

汽车停在了凯撒皇宫酒店门口，伏见和八田办理好了入住的手续，酒店服务生带领着他们走到了一栋别墅面前，替他们打开了别墅的大门，然后将门卡给了伏见之后便离开了。

八田走进了别墅，被眼前的情景惊呆了，气派非凡的镀金大理石装饰，精致绝伦的墙饰、专门定制的手绘胡桃木餐桌，豪华客厅，酒廊、化妆室、视听室和桌球房等应有尽有。

“我这不是在做梦吧？猴子，主办方居然给我们住这么好的地方？ ” 八田兴奋的跑到别墅的大阳台前面

“居然还有游泳池！我们俩住这么大的地方真的可以吗？”

“我要去卧室看看，猴子你可不许跟我抢哟。”

八田立刻冲进去打开了一个又一个的房间门，想率先找到卧室在哪里，最终在别墅的最里间找到了唯一的一间卧室。

映入眼帘最醒目的就是一张king size的大床，床上居然还有一个用玫瑰花摆成的心形和用花朵拼出来的 Ilove you 的文字。

八田呆若木鸡，张大嘴巴指着床问伏见“那是…什么？”

伏见淡定的回答道

“一张床而已。”

八田回过神来

“废话我当然知道是床，可是为什么只有一张床，而且上面居然还有…..心形和…”

“和…？什么？啊..我忘记了，美咲不懂英文嘛” 伏见好笑得看着八田逼问道，

“混..混蛋…这个我还是看得懂的…我...爱你嘛。” 八田恼羞成怒的指着ILOVE YOU的文字继续说道：

“为什么床上会有这种东西嘛！这个明明就是新婚夫妇￥%……￥%……￥” 八田羞得几乎话都说不清楚了。

“如果美咲不喜欢的话那就没有办法了，那美咲想要换一个地方住么？美咲你知道么，如果要换地方住的话，有可能要我们自己掏钱了哟，你也知道拉斯维加斯的酒店有多贵，美咲你有钱吗？” 伏见一阵见血的指出了八田的死穴。

八田听到关于钱这个字的时候瞬时就萎了，这次来美国因为机票和酒店没有花钱所以还好，他的银行存款里面根本就没有多少钱，之前打工的地方的老板因为他要来美国比赛所以在月薪的基础上多给了他一个月的奖金，不过就算这样，他带的钱没准连酒店的房费都不够付。

“嘛…既然是…..主办方安排的….话….我们还是住在这里好了，猴子那你睡吧” 八田结结巴巴的说道

“那…我去睡沙发” 八田走到一边的豪华皮沙发上坐了下来，伏见也没客气，直接走向了kingsize的大床

“既然美咲坚持的话，那我就不客气了” 说完便径直的躺到了床上。

“啊！这张床睡着好舒服啊，床好软，被子暖和，床单是丝绸的吧” 伏见故意的大声说道， 八田看着伏见在床上的惬意的样子，想象着那张床的舒适程度，吞了吞口水：

“呐..猴子，这个床这么大，如果你不介意的话分一半给我睡吧”

“唉？美咲不是说要让我睡床你自己睡沙发么？” 伏见故作为难的说道

“难道你想反悔？”

“没…没有啦…只是想想我刚坐了十几个小时的飞机需要好好的休息一下倒时差，如果今天休息不好到时候比赛中犯困怎么办嘛”

八田好不容易找到了一个合理的睡床的理由，

“既然是这样的？那好吧” 伏见很大方的表示道

“啊！！真的？猴子你真是太好了！” 说完八田立刻扑到了大床上，把刚才他说的这明显是新婚夫妇的卧室之类的事情抛诸脑后，完全没有注意到旁边伏见一副计划得逞的表情。


	7. 【伏八/K】结婚之日（七）

当清晨的阳光透过落地窗的白纱窗帘照到床上的时候，伏见从睡梦中醒来了，这么多年当公务员养成的早起习惯就算是有了时差依旧是没有任何的改变，不同的是他不再是孤单的一个人了，他发现自己的腰被像小猫一样蜷缩成一团的八田紧紧的抱住，伏见找了一个舒适的姿势把八田整个人都圈在自己的怀里，吻了吻八田的额头，伏见对八田的爱意几乎溢满胸口，“美咲，我爱你！”伏见在八田的耳边轻轻的呢喃，然后闭上了眼睛继续沉沉的睡去了，他没有注意到八田的眼皮动了动并且耳朵渐渐的染上了一抹绯红色。

“笨蛋猴子！”

当伏见再次醒来的时候，怀抱里面已经没有了另一个人的温度，他慢吞吞的穿好衣服打算去客厅喝一杯黑咖啡提神，发现八田已经穿戴整理好抱着滑板站在别墅的大阳台上，望着远方的高楼大厦不知道在想一些什么。

伏见这一刻突然觉得八田跟他的距离变得好遥远，他不顾八田的意愿想要强行的留他在自己身边，如果美咲知道真相的话从他的身边逃离怎么办？他已经没有办法忍受美咲再一次的从他身边离开。伏见的焦虑一下子上升到了极点，他强忍着内心的焦虑故作平静的走到八田的身边：

“啊？猴子，你起来了，早安”八田听到了背后的熟悉的脚步声。

“早安”

“猴子，今天就是比赛日了，祝我好运吧”

“嗯…美咲，我会为你加油的，等你比赛完了，我有话要对你说………….”

“什么话现在不能说？”八田歪着头好奇的看着伏见。

伏见一下把八田的搂进怀里，他用力得感觉就像要把八田狠狠的揉进自己的血肉里面。

“猴子怎么了？”八田并没有从伏见的怀抱里面挣脱出来，他顺从的任由伏见抱住自己，俩人都没有继续再说话，过了许久，伏见慢慢的放开了八田：

“今天的比赛要加油哦，如果输了你就睡沙发去吧”伏见就像什么事情都没有过发生一样恢复成了平时的毒舌模样。

“笨蛋猴子，我…我才不会输呢！我一定要拿个冠军给你看”八田紧握拳头像宣誓一般的把拳头放在胸口。

经过两天的比赛，遗憾的是八田并没有取得最终的胜利，他只得到了第二名，虽然是第二名，但他已经创造了日本人在世界滑板比赛中的最好成绩，在最后宣布成绩的那一刹那，虽然八田比较失落他没有得到第一，但是他还是衷心的祝福获得第一名的选手并且跟其他参赛的选手开心的合影留念，在场的媒体记者们也纷纷的采访着参加的比赛的各个选手，八田更是被来自日本的媒体记者团团围住没办法脱身，最终在伏见的帮助下突出重围快速的从选手通道离开。

“唉~~那些媒体太烦人了，一个劲的问啊问，我又没有得第一名，去问第一名嘛真是”八田揉了揉僵硬的肩膀。

“美咲，等下陪我去一个地方吧？”

“好啊，反正比赛已经结束了，虽然结束之后有个什么晚宴之类的，我是不太想去了，猴子你想去哪里啊？”

“你跟我走就是了…..”

“猴子你不会是想去一些…一些…色色的地方，一个人不敢去所以拉我一起吧？”八田突然指着伏见的鼻子紧张的大叫出来。

伏见敲了敲八田的脑袋“美咲你到底在想什么？我有一个地方是非要你一起去不可的”伏见停下脚步，非常认真的看着八田。

“哦…好吧…”八田很难得看到伏见一本正经的对他说话，于是他也没有再问什么，跟着伏见上了车，路上俩人再也没有说一句话，虽然八田有很多话想要问伏见，但是看着伏见像是很累似的样子便没有话都没有说出口。

汽车最终停在了一座小小白色教堂门口，教堂的正门上面的裱花的门匾上刻着教堂的名字“Chapel of the Flowers”

伏见和八田下了车，伏见走在前面推开了教堂的大门，径直走进了其中一间礼堂里面，八田跟着他走了进去，发现优雅别致的白色礼堂里面装饰着满满的百合花，但是里面一个人都没有，只有百合花的香味弥漫在周围令人沉醉。

“猴子你带我来这里干什么？”八田奇怪得问道，这时伏见突然停下脚步，面对着八田，单膝跪下：

“美咲，嫁给我吧！”伏见紧盯着八田的脸，不想放弃任何一丝的八田表情变化。

令他失望的是，八田跟他对视的表情没有任何的变化，甚至连吃惊的表情都没有出现，伏见的心情瞬时就跌进了谷底，他像是放弃了一样缓缓的低下了头，在他低头的那瞬间，完全没有注意到八田的表情从淡定变成了强忍着笑，八田害怕笑声泄露出来还自己捂住了嘴，身体因为强忍笑还微微的颤抖，他俯视着还单膝跪在他面前的伏见，心里得意极了：

“笨蛋猴子，在我背后搞小动作还以为我不知道，就让你给本大爷多跪一会吧哈哈哈！”


	8. 【伏八/K】结婚之日（完结篇）

伏见这才注意到了面前的人身体微微的颤抖中，他以为八田是由于生气而说不出任何话来，他已经做好了被八田责骂的准备缓缓的抬起了头，迎接他的不是八田怒气冲冲的脸而是像太阳一样灿烂的笑颜：

“哈哈哈哈哈！”八田抱着肚子笑得半天直不起腰来

伏见一下子愣住了：

“美咲？”

八田笑了好半天才终于停下了，一本正经的指着伏见的鼻子颐指气使的说：

“笨蛋猴子！要求婚也是我先说吧，你要知道我可比你大，要嫁也是你嫁给本大爷！”

伏见缓缓了站了起来，温柔得抚摸着八田的头发，

“笨蛋美咲，明明是我比较高好吧？我可比你高11公分呢，怎么看都是你要嫁给我好吧”

“你嫁给我！”

“你嫁给我！”

俩人像小学生吵架一样互相顶嘴绝不退让，最后还是伏见率先使出了杀手锏

“美咲？你求婚的话有准备鲜花吗？有戒指吗？哪有什么都没有就求婚的，笨蛋！”

“这句话我原话奉还给你，哼！猴子，你也没有准备好鲜花和戒指吧”

“谁说我没有的？”伏见像变魔术一样从口袋里面掏出来了一个深蓝色的天鹅绒的小盒子，打开盒盖之后，里面是一对朴素的铂金对戒，他重新单膝跪在了八田的面前：

“美咲，嫁给我吧”

“啊！猴子你早有预谋的，混蛋！被摆了一道。”八田一下子愣住了，随即气急败坏的指着伏见骂道

“阴险的死猴子”

伏见单膝跪地，认真而坚定的注视着八田，重新又说了一次：

“美咲，嫁给我吧”

八田被伏见的视线烧得脸像仿佛要滴血，他的心砰砰砰得跳得非常厉害，最后才扭扭捏捏的吐了一个字

“嗯”

伏见听到了这个字感觉像听到了天籁一样，他立刻站起来一把将八田公主抱起来。

“恭喜！”

“恭喜！”

小小的白色礼堂突然冲进来了一大群人，八田定睛一看，原来是他的妈妈，弟弟妹妹，还有吠舞羅的成员，甚至连青组的家伙们都在。

“猴子，这是怎么回事？”八田二尚摸不着头脑

伏见吻了吻八田通红的脸颊“今天是我们结婚的日子嘛，所以让他们来参加婚礼咯”

“好了好了，既然答应了接下来应该准备结婚仪式了吧”草薙说道

“结婚仪式？为什么这么快？”

“嘛..不要在乎这些细节嘛，美咲”

八田在各种搞不清楚状况的情况下被换上了白色的西装，拿着洁白的百合花新娘捧花，在婚礼进行曲的伴奏下，伏见牵着八田的手，一起走上了红地毯，朝着礼坛走去，神父正在礼坛前方等着他们。

小礼堂的两侧的长凳上坐满了人，大家都换上了礼服，一同来见证这个美好的时刻。

“今天，我们在上帝的注视下聚集于此，并且在这群人的面前，来伏见猿比古和八田美咲的神圣婚礼。这是个光荣的时刻，是自从亚当和夏娃在地上行走以来上帝便创立的时刻。因此，它不是鲁莽而又欠缺考虑的，而是虔诚而又严肃的。现在，有两位新人即将在这个神圣的婚礼中结合到一起。如果有任何人能够有正当的理由证明他们的结合不是合法的，请现在提出来或请永远保持沉默”

在神父的一段简短的致辞之后，众人纷纷鼓掌等待着最重要时刻的来临

“伏见先生，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受八田先生作为你合法的伴侣，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗？你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？”

伏见看着神父坚定的说道：我愿意。

“八田先生，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受伏见先生作为你合法的伴侣，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗？你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？

“我愿意”

伏见面对着八田，说出了一生的誓言：

“我伏见猿比古接受你八田美咲成为我的合法伴侣，从今以后永远拥有你，无论环境是好是坏，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病，我都会爱你，尊敬你并且珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。我向上帝宣誓，并向他保证我对你的神圣誓言。”

“我….也是”。

神父继续说道：

主啊，我们为所有已婚夫妇祈祷，他们能够继续彼此付出，能够继续彼此原谅，并且每天都能经历越来越多的您的快乐。特别是伏见猿比古和八田美咲，一起开始他们的新婚生活，愿他们能够得到您的帮助，永远得到朋友们的支持，健康的度过一生。愿您全部的祝福带给伏见猿比古和八田美咲，祝福他们直到永远。阿门

八田感觉整个人都晕晕的，就像在做梦一样，脑子里面一片空白，像木头人一样的随着神父的要求做着动作，在交换完戒指之后，神父说了一句话，让他彻底的清醒了“伏见先生，你现在可以亲吻你的伴侣八田先生了”

“猴子….唔…”还没等八田反应过来，就被伏见一把搂住了腰部，伏见俊美的脸瞬时在八田的眼前放大，八田瞪大了眼睛，随即伏见性感的薄唇就贴了上来，八田感觉就像五感里面的其他四感全部消失一样，只剩下唇舌的触感令人颤栗和心醉。

这个吻持续的时间并没有多长，俩人在台下的起哄声中慢慢的分开，伏见还像意犹未尽一样舔了舔嘴唇，八田的脸红得滴血，完全不敢直视伏见，害羞得把脸别了过去。

神父继续说道：请你们两个人都一同跟著我说：

“你往那里去，我也往那里去。你在那里住宿，我也在那里住宿。你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。”

伏见和八田按照神父的要求复述了上面一段话之后，神父慈祥的看着他们俩：

根据神圣经给我们权柄，我宣布你们为夫妇。神所配合的，人不可分开！

台下响起了热烈的掌声，伏见牵着八田的手慢慢的走下了台阶，重新回到了红毯之上。

结婚仪式圆满的完成了，众人纷纷向伏见和八田道喜，八田红着脸接受了众人的祝福，伏见偷偷的在八田的耳边说道：

“今天晚上我可是不会放过你的哟，美咲”

八田脸红得更厉害了，在随后举行的宴会上，八田找了一个不胜酒力的借口回别墅了，只剩下伏见一个人被青组和赤组的成员各种灌酒，当宴会进行到尾声的时候，伏见回了房间，发现八田的结婚礼服散落在地上，他的护照行李全部都不见了，伏见发现床头柜上放了一张纸条：

“笨蛋猴子，你以为本大爷会这么简单让你如愿吗！？哈哈哈！我和鎌本就先回日本了，回见！”

伏见脸一下子变得阴沉，用猎人发现猎物那种和煦而又残忍的的眼神平静的盯着那张纸条：

“美咲，既然你想玩猎人游戏，那么我就陪你玩好了，不过这一次，无论你逃到天涯海角，我也要找到你”

很快伏见就追着八田回到了日本，可怜的八田接下来的两个星期都没有下过床，一切皆大欢喜皆大欢喜~~~！！

（完）

PS：结婚誓词是从网上随便扒的，如果雷同实属必然╮(╯▽╰)╭


	9. 【伏八/K】结婚之日 番外（一）

(这是发生在婚礼现场的事情)

结婚仪式完成之后，伏见牵着八田的手慢慢的走下礼坛，突然礼堂的门被推开，一个美艳的女人带着一帮黑衣保镖走了进来，坐在宾客席位上的赤组和青组成员都不敢轻举妄动，纷纷在内心猜测那个女人跟伏见有什么关系，道明寺甚至在猜想那个美艳的女人会不会是伏见之前的风流债？只有室长一脸了然于心悠闲的观察着事态的发展。

伏见冷冷的对着走到他面前的女人说道“你来做什么？”，旁边的八田看着眼前的女人总觉得很眼熟，感觉像在哪里见到过。

“哎呀呀，猿比古你今天结婚居然没有通知我，妈妈实在是太伤心了，如果不是秘书通知我我差一点点就错过了自己儿子的婚礼” 美女似笑非笑的回答道。

妈妈！？周围的人一脸不可思议的在伏见和他妈妈的脸上不住的来回打量，确实发现了一些相似之处，八田也终于想起来他以前在伏见家见过他妈妈的照片，就是眼前这位美女，不过她的年龄完全不像有伏见这么大的儿子，跟伏见站在一起更像是姐弟俩。

“婚礼已经结束了，你可以走了” 伏见毫不客气的下了逐客令。

“好歹让我见一下我的儿媳妇再走嘛”

“你不是早就把他的资料查得清清楚楚，何必这么惺惺作态”

伏见妈看着伏见把八田挡在他的身后不让八田的身影泄漏出一丝一毫的样子，轻笑着说了一句：

“猿比古..我以为你长大后也会变成那个男人一样，不过现在看起来，也没有那么糟糕嘛”

“啧” 八田听到了熟悉的声音，心里明白伏见的忍耐力已经到了极点了，于是连忙从伏见的身后走到伏见妈面前，向她鞠躬

“您好，我是八田美咲，请多多关照”

“你说错了，从今天开始你不是应该叫伏见美咲了吗？” 伏见妈以戏谑道。

“伏见…美咲？” 此时八田才清楚的意识到自己跟伏见猿比古这个男人已经结婚的事实，他心里不断的在重复着伏见美咲这四个字，不对！

“切～为什么是伏见美咲而不是八田猿比古?”

八田愤愤的回答道，周围的人都被八田的这句话逗乐了，小实和小萌在内心吐槽说哥哥总是不愿意直视自己已经嫁人的事实，伏见哥哥怎么可能入赘到我们家嘛真是的。

伏见这时候冷冰冰的接了一句“是的，从今天开始我的名字就是八田猿比古了”，话刚落声，八田也愣住了，呆呆着看着伏见。

“你！”伏见妈的脸色终于变了，随即她又似自嘲一般的重复了一遍：

“八田…猿比古…吗？呵呵…”

“看来你真的是喜欢这孩子呢，连自己的母亲都想抛弃，不过…这孩子真的是很可爱呢” 说着伏见妈涂着丹蔻的指甲慢慢的滑过了八田的脸颊，伏见妈相信她如果指甲稍微用点力，伏见会毫不客气的把她推开，不过她一点都不怕，因为她很了解她儿子的弱点。

“安心啦，我不会对你的宝贝做什么的，只是想送他一个见面礼”

瞬间大红色的嘴唇印上了八田的脸颊，完了之后还在八田的耳边吹了一口气“新婚快乐！”然后笑着快速的在保镖的护送下离开了礼堂，一切发生在电光石火之间，八田和伏见都还没反应过来。

八田愣愣着看着伏见妈离开的方向，过了好一会才反应过来他是被伏见妈吻了，他摸了摸脸颊然后下意识的看了一眼伏见，发现伏见脸色变得非常难看，阴沉着盯着他，准确的说是盯着他脸上刺眼的红色唇印。

“那个死老太婆！我绝对不会原谅她的”伏见咬牙切齿的瞪着八田

“美咲，你今晚给我等着，我绝对不会放过你的！”

八田颤抖的看着伏见越加阴沉的脸，他完全不怀疑伏见这时候说的话，不行，他一定要逃，一定要逃，逃得远远的，逃到猴子找不到的地方。


End file.
